


Summertime Magic

by BelleRaev



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Creampie, F/M, Heatwave, Lazy Sex, Outside Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sticky, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: Somewhere in a humid climate, surrounded  by foliage in an adorable shack, Booker and Nile have a sexy lazy day.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Summertime Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme mix & match fill for heatwave sex + outside shower sex: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/7570.html?thread=2781074#cmt2781074
> 
> Also have you guys seen this —-> https://johnparri.tumblr.com/post/173619226203/what-a-feeling-charging-all-senses-with-the-most
> 
> How could I resist.

The heat is sweltering, the cotton of the sheet feels grainy and wet at every point they touch, clinging uncomfortably, and there’s more sweat dripping off of her than could possibly be attractive but none of that matters except for the body sinking her into the mattress. 

Booker’s weight on top of her should be uncomfortable, and their moistened skin sliding over each other should disgust her but Nile only clings harder – wraps her arms under his and across his back, drags her fingers like a wick through the perspiration to prod at his spinal column and scapulae. 

His movements have slowed to tiny minuscule jerks in between her legs, more of a grind – barely pulling back before knocking into her and staying there to make tight circles with his hips. Nile doesn’t mind. She’s overstimulated as it is. He’s already wrung out multiple nerve shattering orgasms from her core and has come inside of her twice. She’s sloppy with it and can feel the fluid leaking around his length and making a mess with every move of his hips. 

He’s made no attempt to disentangle from her and she’s made no attempt to suggest that he does. Instead he stays there until he hardens again and her over sensitive canal starts to spasm around him. It’s just on the right side of too much and Nile is content to revel in it as long as he wants her to. 

Her legs are interlocked around his thighs and keep sliding down from the moisture on their skin and her hips keep riding up to meet him whenever his pelvis rubs sharp along her clit in a burst of pleasure. 

She feels another climax building slowly, and she’s so aware of the wet mess between them that she can hear each ‘squelch’ sound when he rocks hard into her. She probably likes it way more than she should but she’s pretty sure he does too. 

“Are you going to stay like this all day?” Nile asks when his movements slow to the circular grind that sloshes his come all around her insides. “Can I?” Booker answers muffled into her neck, his breath and beard tickling pleasurably and making her shudder. 

“We’re going to have to eat at some point” Nile replies and slides a hand from his back to his nape and hair. She lets the digits rummage through the sweat soaked mess and grasps a handful when his pelvis tilts further in and her hips buck to follow. 

“Breakfast in bed?” He says with a groan in his throat as her wet pussy squeezes tight around him in response. “That could work” Nile answers with a gasp when he rocks hard through to the mess and touches her deep. Her over sensitive walls clings to hold him there and his body jerks like he’s conflicted. She wonders if he must be on the right side of torture as well then his hand is winding underneath her thigh to hike it further up and he’s lifting to his knees. It takes the pressure off of her aching clit for which she is both grateful and regretful. 

He’s hovering above her and her hands slides from his shoulders and scalp to lay at her sides and stick to the wet grainy sheets. 

He pulls out and slams in hard in an echo of when they first started and it moves her and the clinging cotton spread up the bed. “Oh…” Nile shouts and her hands brace against the headboard instinctively. 

“Ahh… Ahh… oh, Book” Nile moans in time with his thrusts as her muscles flex and her toes curl. It’s too much but it’s so _good_ that she’s willing to endure it even when her walls are clenching tight in retaliation. Booker’s groaning above her, deep from his chest and his face looks pained, brows furrowed and body held tense and rigid as his hips moves faster.

It makes the sounds of their coupling even louder - lewd and obscene every time he drags and connects. Sloppy and wet, she can feel herself dripping with every smooth glide and it makes her chest and abdomen insanely hot. 

“Ahhh! fuck…” She cries high and surprised when a particularly loud ‘squelch’ touches her deep and drags along a spot that makes her back arch off the bed, “fuck, yes, Seb” Nile pants out, even the one syllable catching at her throat as he continues his precise assault on her g-spot. 

“Oh… Book…,” Nile cries, high pitched and needy, fingers scratching at the headboard as she clings to the edge.

Booker’s grunting above her. Low “uh, uh” that sounds more desperate as his pace becomes frantic and his fingers digs into her thighs painfully. 

He’s going to come soon. Nile takes him with her when she goes. 

A sharp and reedy “Yes, yes, Oh, Oh” when her nerves seizes and spasms and her tightening muscles release all at once until she’s weightless, collapsing, and drenching her thighs and his in a way that only happens when she’s been strung this long.

“Fuck” Booker murmurs, fucking loudly through the mess then he’s shooting inside of her. _Again,_ she thinks as he adds to the slush of their release between her legs. 

“Hnnn… Book,” Nile whimpers when his slow grind becomes more than she could handle and she’s pushing at his arms to get away from the tenderness. 

“Fuck” He answers, releasing her thigh and lowering into his forearms. He slides right out when he softens, barely has to grip himself to do so but then his fingers are at her entrance. 

“Nooo…” Nile whines pulling back reflexively from his touch, too sensitive for any more stimulation. 

“Shh… laisse moi chérie” Booker murmurs gruffly, pushing two of his fingers inside of her gently. He only goes to the first knuckle and it’s almost not as bad as it could’ve been. 

He does it a few times before she realizes that he’s scooping whatever of his spend had escaped _back_ into her messy canal. 

“Uh…, Book, Quit being gross” Nile pants with a laugh that turns into a sharp moan when he slides against her raw folds again.

“I love when you’re full of me sweetheart” he answers way too earnest and it sends a heat down her spine that her body has no interest in chasing. She feels exhausted. Mentally and physically and now the smothering heat was making itself known. 

“It’s too much baby” Nile gasps out and reaches to still his hand as every push made her keen higher and higher, “You can do that later” she finishes and pulls him forward to distract him with a slow languid kiss. 

She pushes at his chest afterwards so that he falls to the bed and Nile turns to the side to burrow into him. “Too hot” she whispers when she nearly couldn’t breathe as his heavy arms fell around her. He pulls back but then she felt naked so she pulls him back over her. “It’s fine it’s fine.” Nile decides, letting the bone deep orgasmic bliss pull her under. 

**

She wakes up alone what feels like an hour later. At first she’s affronted that he got up without her but spinning in bed and catching sight outside the large windows changes her mood quickly. 

Booker was making use of the outside shower of the little shack – the heat probably got to him – and gave her a perfect view of his muscled torso under the steady spray of water looking absolutely delicious, like he just popped out of a very raunchy fantasy. 

Despite waking up sticky and feeling dirty with semen coating her thighs, Nile felt the stir of arousal in her loins. She flings the thin bedsheet off and within a few seconds was padding barefoot across the shack and to the side door leading to the shower. 

Booker turns to look behind him as the door opens and she flashes him a smile and envelopes him from behind. 

“Isn’t it too early to be seducing me?” Nile says and plasters herself to his wide wet back. The water rippling off of him and into her is cold only for a second then gets lost in the heat building inside of her. 

“It’s two in the afternoon” Booker says with a smile in his words and Nile lets her surprise at the time wash away by running flat palms down the hard planes of his abdomen.

“But you are seducing me?” She questions with a smirk in her tone and roams her hands further into the patch of hair at his navel and into his groin. 

“It seems like you’re seducing me” He answers when she palms at his softened cock until he began to swell in her hands. 

“You’re the one showering in front of the window like a porno” Nile quips without missing a beat and smiles into his skin at the throaty amused grunt that he gives. “Ah, well sorry about that,” Booker says turning into her arms so that they’re pressed chest to chest, “next time I’ll not use the only shower that we have” he says and brings his soapy palms to grope at her ass. 

“Apology not accepted” Nile answers and he quirks a brow at her questioningly, “I’ll only forgive you if you earn it” She says in the most serious tone that she can muster. 

Booker nods his assent and then goes about earning it.

He helps her to wash away the evidence of the hours before then makes it moot by her touching her until she’s slick from arousal and grinding down on his fingers. 

It takes a lot maneuvering before they’re in a position to make it work. She kept sliding down the window as a result of the water spraying that neither thought to just turn off and they laughed more than they could tease each other until Nile found a grip on the wood that wouldn’t slide her across when Booker’s hips slapped along her ass and thighs. 

It’s more effort than sexy, trying to keep balance and enjoy the thickness of his cock filling and stretching her, and in the end she winds up with her face plastered to the glass, giggling and moaning with Booker’s grip at her hips holding her steady and rubbing at her clit until she peaks with him. 

All in all it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I copped out of the second sex scene? Shower sex rarely turns out well. It’s called realism (and also I wanted something fluffy at the end)
> 
> P.S: if you’re wondering ‘are all their fics titled from songs?’ the answer is yes. I don’t know how to title. I barely know how to summary. I’ve given up caring.
> 
> As always, I love comments and appreciate the kudos <3


End file.
